Tú y Yo somos Groot
by Diaval Farotther
Summary: Después de la guerra con Ronan los Guardianes de la Galaxia inician una nueva vida, solo que sin uno de sus compañeros, Groot. Rocket prometió cuidar a su amigo a cualquier costo, pero esto lo llevará a darse cuenta lo que Groot hizo fue por amor.


**Tú y Yo somos Groot.**

Había pasado ya cerca de un año desde la pelea con Ronan, y los Guardianes de la Galaxia seguían haciendo varias "cosas malas y buenas" de las que hablaba Peter Quill, mejor conocido como Starlord, quien siempre decidía todo lo que iban a hacer.

Asaltar algunas tiendas, huir de Yondu quien siempre estaba al asecho para atrapar a Starlord, ir a comer, despedazar algunas criaturas especiales que se interponían en el camino, escapar y derrotar algunos sirvientes de Thanos, en fin, a estas cosas se refería Starlord. Aunque no todo era diversión para el equipo; a Peter casi lo llevan prisionero, Drax casi mata a un empleado de un local porque, según él, lo vio feo, Gamora casi se perdió en el espacio por un problema con la nave de Quill y Rocket casi hace explotar una nave Xandariana al crear una bomba. Todos esos "casi y casi" tenían presionados al equipo, muy presionados.

Pero el más presionado de todos ellos era Rocket. Rocket siempre protestaba, como era su costumbre. Siempre le echaba la culpa Quill. Decía que por su culpa explotó tal o cual cosa, que por su culpa Drax siempre golpeaba a todos, que por su culpa Gamora cometía tonterías, por su culpa esto, por su culpa lo otro. Un día cuando el mapache estaba muy molesto con Starlord por arriesgar su propia vida solo por aquel aparato musical, de nuevo, Rocket le dijo algo muy fuerte que lastimó al terrano. Le gritó enfrente de Drax y Gamora: "¡Por tu culpa Groot explotó. Groot no habría muerto si no fuera por tu estúpido plan!". Esto dañó muchísimo al equipo completo, en especial a Quill, y la relación de él con Rocket no volvió a ser la misma.

Nadie entendía por qué Rocket siempre estaba de tan mal humor, y no el mal humor que tenía por naturaleza, sino que, desde que "murió" Groot, Rocket siempre tenía esos momentos de enojo. No le gustaba comer con los demás, no sonreía, no hacía las cosas que le encantaban con la misma pasión que las hacía cuando estaba Groot con ellos. El único recuerdo que le quedaba de Groot era la pequeña rama que rescató, plantada en una pequeña maceta. Rocket siempre andaba de aquí para allá con ella. Todos los días cuando despertaba, lo primero que hacía era ver si la rama había crecido, y todos los días era lo mismo. Nada.

Rocket no entendía por qué. Cuidaba al pequeño Groot. Hacía todo lo que fuera para mantenerlo seguro y sano. Ya hasta empezaba a dudar si seguía vivo. ¿Debería de haber crecido mucho, no? ¿Cuánto crecen en un año?, se preguntaba el mapache cada vez que lo veía. Pero nada cambió en un año. Tal vez era porque no tenía la luz que necesitaba, o le faltaba agua. Rocket logró convencer a Peter para que lo llevara a Thalunia, el lugar donde había nacido Groot.

Es arriesgado. –Le dijo el terrano, a lo que el mapache replicó enseguida.

Como si no vivieras de lo arriesgado.

Posiblemente Yondu o sus secuaces estén por ahí buscándome. Buscándonos. ¿Esperas que yo te lleve?

Sé que extrañas tanto a Groot como yo... No. Tal vez no tanto.

Bueno, como te dije antes, es arriesgado. Así que dime, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

Rocket sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos cuando el joven rubio le dio su autorización y aprobación para viajar (y vaya que fue muy sencillo convencerlo). Con esa misma sonrisa agradeció a Starlord y corrió enseguida a su lugar privado que ahora tenía en la nave. Cerró la puerta, tomó al pequeño Groot y lo mimó; acariciaba con cuidado su tronco y las pequeñas ramitas que ya le salían mientras le hablaba de manera cariñosa.

¡Hey, Groot! Quill dijo que sí. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que hablaría con él para llevarte a algún lugar en el que pudieras crecer grande y fuerte? Ya pronto crecerás, tonto.

Y así, todos los días le hablaba al pequeño tronco que crecía en la tierra.

El día en el que finalmente iban a ir a la tierra natal de Groot llegó. Rocket era el más emocionado de todos, pues era el único, aparte de Starlord que sabía a dónde irían. Como era común en el mapache, Rocket no mostró ni una sonrisa ni algún otro gesto de felicidad. Internamente era lo contrario, no aguantaba la felicidad que sentía al pensar que Groot regresaría con ellos. Con él.

Rocket se levantó muy temprano y enseguida fue con Peter a apresurarle para viajar, como un niño pequeño en navidad. Quill se levantó con pereza de la cama, mirando a todos lados y dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba: Rocket estaba sobre él, saltándole encima y gritándole, casi mandándole .

¡Apresura la nave, joder! ¡Deja de estar durmiendo como el pirata espacial que eres!

¡Cállate de una buena vez, mapache! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Te dije que partiríamos temprano, pero no exageres!

No quería que se hiciera más tarde.

¿Y mini Groot? ¿No lo traes contigo?

Rocket sintió su corazón comprimirse y cómo su respiración se detuvo por un momento, unos segundos que para él fueron una eternidad. Se maldijo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pues una de las cosas que le había prometido a Groot era no dejarlo solo nunca, al menos hasta que este tuviera el tamaño para cuidarse solo. Rocket corrió. Corrió como nunca había corrido pues en su interior sabía que algo no estaba bien, que algo malo pasaría si dejaba solo a Groot. "Aún es muy pequeño. Cualquier cosa puede hacer que Groot no pase al siguiente nivel." se decía en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación su sorpresa fue aterradora y desgarradora a sus ojos. Gamora y Drax habían peleado (de nuevo) y accidentalmente tiraron la maceta donde estaba Groot al suelo, lo que hizo que se rompiera y toda la tierra y el pequeño arbolito quedaran botados por el piso. Aparentemente Gamora y Drax sabían que esto no era para NADA bueno, así que dejaron su pelea y enseguida trataron de colocar todo en su lugar. Fue en ese momento cuando Rocket entró corriendo al lugar. Sus ojos parecían platos, abiertos como platos, y su mirada denotaba que era más que obvio que el pequeño peludo iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, Rocket se mantuvo en silencio. No dijo ni una palabra; solo arrebató de las manos de Drax a Groot, quien era quien lo sostenía. Eso sí, con cuidado pues sabía que aún podría lastimarlo más. El mapache les devolvió a ambos una mirada fea, llena de rabia y de desprecio y volvió a correr. Sin pensarlo, bajó hasta lo más profundo de la nave, tomó una pequeña cápsula para irse lo más lejos posible y, con mini Groot en brazos, la activó y salió disparado al espacio.

Y en el espacio, dentro de la cápsula, solo se escuchaban los gemidos y sollozos de un pobre y solitario mapache sufriendo por su amigo aparentemente muerto, tal como lloró la primera vez que lo vio hecho pedazos. Lo tomó en sus brazos para intentar darle un poco de calor en sus últimos momentos. Lo besó, lo arrulló y se maldecía una y otra vez por no cuidar de su Groot. ¿Y quién no lloraría al ver muerta a la única persona que te entiende? Le dolía. Todos esos nombres grotescos; mapache, alimaña, roedor, gato, enanito, peludo, hámster, todos esos nombres los odiaba. Y todos sin excepción le llamaron de esas horribles maneras. Menos uno, Groot. Su Groot.

Rocket aun hundido en sus lágrimas cayó en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, aun dentro del sueño, se vio en un planeta abandonado y destruido. Yacía ahí, sentado a horcajadas de Groot mientras lo abrazaba. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero alcanzó a escuchar un diálogo que se oía a lo lejos.

¡Groot, por favor! ¡No me dejes aquí, idiota! ¡Te necesito a mi lado!

Yo soy Groot..

¡Ya sé que es necesario, pero no te volveré a ver nunca! ¡No lo acepto! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No lo acepto!

Yo.. soy Groot..

¡Moriríamos juntos, lo prometiste! ¡Ambos lo hicimos! Así que.. Te lo ruego.. No me dejes.. –En este punto el mapache comenzó a llorar, derramó lagrimas tan incesantes que parecían cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

Yo soy Groot.. –Groot acarició la mejilla de su compañero para intentar limpiarle las lágrimas.- Yo soy Groot..

Ambos juntaron sus frentes. No se besaron pues no se atrevían a hacerlo. Sin embargo, con ese pequeño gesto se demostraban que se amaban, que nunca se apartarían uno del otro y que estarían juntos por siempre. Se quedaron así, juntos. Groot le sonrió a Rocket para animarlo y este le sonrió en respuesta. En ese momento ambos se desvanecieron, y Rocket, quien era el que estaba teniendo esa alucinación, dejó caer sus lágrimas tal y como lo hacía el Rocket que se despedía de Groot. Se puso de rodillas y se dejó venir en desahogo. Lloró y maldijo por unos segundos.

En ese momento sintió que alguien ponía la mano sobre su hombro como un gesto de consuelo. Volteó su rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Era Peter Quill, quien le sonreía mientras intentaba animarlo. Se sumó Drax, él le acarició las orejas y finalmente Gamora tomo una de sus patitas y la froto para consolarle. Todos ellos le sonreían y Rocket los miraba sin entender a qué se debían estos cariños. Cerró sus ojos pues todos esos pensamientos le inundaban la cabeza hasta hacer que le doliera. Cuando los abrió ya no eran sus amigos quienes le hacían esos cariños, era Groot. Éste se puso en cuclillas hasta tener la misma altura que Rocket.

Yo soy..

Groot no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues el pequeño mapache posó su boquita sobre la del más alto. Ambos callaron y no rompieron el beso por un buen tiempo. Permaneció así, como un beso dulce y sincero. Cuando por fin se separaron ambos se vieron con ternura y Groot volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de Rocket como en la alucinación de este último.

Yo soy Groot..

Sabes que yo a ti también, tonto..

Tú y yo.. somos Groot.

Ambos rieron y el sueño se desvaneció.

Cuando Rocket despertó estaba nuevamente dentro de la nave y sus compañeros intentaban reanimarlo. Rocket se levantó y sobó su cabeza que le dolía como si Hulk la hubiera golpeado todo el día.

¿Qué pasó? Diablos.. La cabeza me va a explotar.

Estabas tan enojado que te fuiste en una cápsula.

¿Eso hice? ¿Y por qué?

Lo.. Lo sentimos, Rocket. Drax y yo tiramos a Groot al suelo mientras discutíamos.

Aunque realmente fue culpa de Gamora. Yo solo la ayudé a limpiar. –Ese Drax nunca aprendía.

Ah, cierto.. Imbéciles.

Te perdiste por unas horas, pero resultó que la cápsula no estaba muy lejos.

Pero ya todo pasó.. –Gruñó el mapache.- Y si no me queda más remedio, supongo que tendré que perdonarlos.

Rocket se levantó sin aceptar ayuda de sus amigos y fue a su habitación con la ramita de Groot en la mano. La volvió a plantar en otra maceta que tenía guardada solo por si acaso. Después de plantarla se dirigió al cuarto de control de la nave. Tomó asiento en el lugar del copiloto y le hizo señal a Starlord para que se sentara en el asiento principal.

Escucha.. Lamento haberte culpado por la muerte de Groot. Sí, ya sé que tú también lo querías y demás, pero ahora que lo pienso, Groot no hubiera querido esto. Todas estas peleas no le hubieran alegrado..

El solo quería lo mejor para todos, Rocket.

¡Déjate de tonterías, Quill! Él quería mi felicidad, no la tuya.

Al parecer Drax no era el único que no entendería nunca. Con la maceta en manos, Rocket le sonrió a Starlord, quien al parecer no se dio cuenta del sincero gesto que le había regalado el mapache. Este último enseguida bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de algo maravilloso. La ramita comenzó a tomar forma nuevamente y estiró unos bracitos, como despertando. Rocket no borró su sonrisa y tomó una de las manos de la plantita para dedicarle una oración que provenía desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su corazón.

Tú y yo somos Groot.


End file.
